familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Babs Pewterschmidt
Barbara "Babs" Pewterschmidt (née Hebrewberg) is an old lady. She is the wife of Carter and the mother of Carol, Lois, and Patrick. She is also very rich, and although she's not as cruel and hateful as her husband, she is very insensitive to those who are of a lower social class than she is and also has some archaic, racist and bigoted beliefs about certain minority groups. Biography In "Road to Rhode Island", Stewie was forced against his own will to spend a vacation with his grandma and grandpa in Palm Springs. Babs carried Stewie and Stewie stole her priceless pearl necklace and slipped it into the maid's apron pocket, claiming "That ought to bring me a little mid afternoon entertainment." Later on, when Brian went to pick Stewie up, the maid was shown being arrested, implying that Babs must have noticed her necklace was missing, found it in the maid's pocket, assumed she stole it, got into a deliciously juicy argument with her, and called the cops on her. Appearance Personality Relationships Family *'Carter Pewterschmidt' - Babs is the wife of Carter and she loves him. In "Regarding Carter", Babs revealed that she pretended to be rich in order to get Carter to love her and upon marrying him, that lie became a truth as she inherited all of his money, turning her into the rich woman she claimed to be. This isn't the only thing that Babs lied about to get into Carter's pants. In "Family Goy", it turned out that her family was actually Jewish and that her maiden name was "Hebrewberg". Carter was strictly antisemitic, so this would have been a huge problem for him. Ever since marrying Carter, Babs has been infinitely grateful for his love as him being a wealthy aristocrat means that she gets to live in his wonderful mansion and be served hand and foot by all of the maids and butlers. She also doesn't have to do any housework either because of said maids and butlers. No job and no housework, equals a happy lifestyle for Babs. Babs doesn't just care about the money, however as she loves Carter for who he is. Babs was truly hurt when Carter cheated on her in "Welcome Back, Carter" and almost remarried someone else. Babs said that if they took things very slowly, they could get back together again, which is exactly what they did. In "Carter and Tricia", however, Carter cheated on Babs again with Tricia Takanawa, which drove her to madness and got her locked up in an insane asylum. Babs is too forgiving of her husband as she was perfectly okay with him cheating on her twice and is still with him today. *'Lois Griffin' - Babs is the mother of Lois and she loves her very much. She is not as unhappy with her marrying Peter as Carter is and really doesn't mind too much her son-in-law's tomfuckery. She does, however, enjoy pulling an occasional prank on him. Babs is not 100% honest with her daughter though as she keeps many secrets from her, such as her family actually being Jewish, as seen in "Family Goy", and more notably, her having a long-lost brother who was locked up in an insane asylum, as seen in "The Fat Guy Strangler". Later in the same episode, it was revealed that she was still hiding more secrets from her as Lois has a feral twin sister, who's been locked up in a cage in the basement. Episode Appearances *Road to Rhode Island *Screwed the Pooch *If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' *Peter Griffin: Husband, Father, ... Brother? *Neighbor Pains *Missionary Impossible *Power Over Peter *Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater *Model Misbehavior *The Fat Guy Strangler *Death Lives *Family Guy Viewer Mail *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter (Cameo) *The Perfect Castaway *Hell Comes to Quahog *Bill & Peter's Bogus Journey *You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives *No Chris Left Behind *Mad Mex *Ocean's Three and a Half *Breadlosers *Play it Again, Brian (Mentioned) *Peterotica *Peter's Progress (Great Ancestor) *420 *Padre de Familia *Lois Kills Stewie *Extra Large Medium *Family Goy *Brian Griffin's House of Payne (Mentioned) *Go, Stewie, Go! *Ratings Guy *Quagmire's Quagmire (Mentioned) *Baby, You Knock Me Out (Non-Speaking) *New Kidney in Town (Mentioned) *Trading Places *Thanks But No Thanksgiving *Grumpy Old Man *Holly Jolly Folly *200 Episodes Later *Welcome Back, Carter *Cool Hand Peter *Quagmire and Meg *Thanksgiving With The Griffins *Business Guy *Internal Affairs (Mentioned) *Brothers & Sisters *Tea Peter *Welcome Back, Carter *The Old Man and The Big C *Road to the North Pole (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lois Comes Out of Her Shell *Valentine's Day in Quahog *No Country Club for Old Men *Yug Ylimaf *Life of Brian (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Scammed Yankees *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Game Guy Advance (Video Game Version) *Carter and Tricia (Mentioned) *Roasted Guy *Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date *Jesus, Mary, and Joseph (Biblical Version) *#JOLO *Fresh Heir *Gronkowsbees (Mentioned) *V is for Mystery (Mystery Version) *Nanny Goats *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas *Petey IV *Married ... With Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Married ... Without Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Regarding Carter *Absolutely Babulous *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia Gallery Babs Finds Out Carter is an Adulterer.JPG Babs and Carter Love Each Other.jpg Carter Becomes Rotten.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seniors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Rich People Category:Married Category:Mothers Category:Pewterschmidt Family Category:High Class Citizens Category:Neutral Evil Category:Major Characters Category:Voices of Reason Category:Mcfinnigan Family Category:Grizzlys Category:Conservatives Category:Baby Boomers Category:Characters Voiced by Alex Borstein Category:Pink Collar Workers